The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
As merely one example, semiconductor lithography processes may use lithographic templates (e.g., photomasks or reticles) to optically transfer patterns onto a substrate. Such a process may be accomplished, for example, by projection of a radiation source, through an intervening photomask or reticle, onto the substrate having a photosensitive material (e.g., photoresist) coating. The minimum feature size that may be patterned by way of such a lithography process is limited by the wavelength of the projected radiation source. In view of this, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation sources and lithographic processes have been introduced. However, EUV processes are very sensitive to contamination issues. In one example, particle contamination introduced onto an EUV reticle can result in significant degradation of the lithographically transferred pattern. The particle contamination may occur during handling and transportation of EUV reticles. EUV reticle transshipment automation has been considered as part of solutions to reduce particle contamination. However, EUV reticle pods are often found mechanically incompatible with existing automatic material handling (AMH) systems. Thus, existing EUV reticle transshipment techniques have not proved entirely satisfactory in all respects.